Sois heureux
by MomijiCutiie
Summary: "Va, allez va! Et sois heureux. Heureux avec elle et sans moi, doit-elle penser. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, sincèrement." One-Shot, UA, O.O.C


p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongInfo/strong : Ce One-Shot n'était pas supposé d'être du NarutoHinata, à la base. Ce n'était qu'une histoire que j'avais écrit pour le plaisir, m'inspirant de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans ma vie personnel (Attention, je ne dis pas que l'histoire-ci dessous est un vécu personnel). À l'origine, il n'y avait aucun nom, mais pour faire ce One-Shot en One-Shot Naruto, j'ai dû quand même en ajouter pour faire savoir qui est qui./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer : Les personnages Naruto, Hinata et Sakura viennent de Masashi Kishimoto./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongSois heureux/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Elle marcha au même rythme que lui. Il a fait exprès de marcher plus lentement qu'à son habitude car elle était petite. Le silence s'est installé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup, même si son choix à elle, était déjà fait. Lui aussi, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il faire un choix? Il se disait que non car il ne pouvais plus reculer. Il ne voulait reculer. Alors, pourquoi, à cet instant, il hésitait autant? Il commençait donc à avoir peur. Il risquait de la perdre, donc il préférait taire ce sentiment et de continuer à avancer. Puis au loin apparaissait la meilleure amie du garçon. Hinata s'arrêta net, tandis que Naruto fit deux ou trois pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers elle, se demandant pourquoi avait-elle arrêtée. Puis, il remarqua son regard qui fixait droit devant elle. Curieux, il regarda vers la même direction. Son coeur a fait un bon fort, sa meilleure amie l'attendait, là-bas, au loin. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle comprit que c'était maintenant le bon moment pour son choix. Puis, le garçon senti deux mains sur son dos. Elle fit quelque pas en le poussant. Le garçon n'a pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Va la rejoindre./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Hein?/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Hinata arrêta de le pousser, compressa ses doigts et posa sa tête sur son dos. Elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer. Naruto attendait une explication à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir tellement elle était petite derrière lui. Il l'a trouvé mignonne à ce moment-là, ignorant que ce petit être souffrait énormément./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Elle t'attend, va la rejoindre... rejoindre celle que tu aime depuis tant d'année./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Non, je n'irai pas! Tu sais bien que maintenant, c'est toi que j'aim-/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Menteur!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Son cri résonnait en écho autour d'eux. Le garçon n'eût le temps de lui répondre que la fille a déjà commencé à parler et d'une voix plus douce, elle lui disait :/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Menteur... je vois bien que tu ne l'as jamais oublié malgré notre relation. Je le vois dans ton regard, combien l'amour que tu as pour elle, est grand. Ton regard brille quand je prononce son nom, ton regard ne la quitte jamais quand elle passe à côté de toi... tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Elle soupira puis releva sa tête. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire car il n'a jamais remarqué tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il a toujours cru que tout aller pour le mieux mais en faite, Hinata était dans la crainte. Non, il se fessait croire que tout aller pour le mieux car il savait pour sa crainte. Il voulait simplement se convaincre à lui-même pour toujours l'avoir auprès de lui. Pourtant, il hésitait tout à l'heure. Il hésitait à renoncer. Au final, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Hinata reprit la parole./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Sache que malgré tout, j'ai été très heureuse. Tu m'as donné tellement de bonheur que ça serait égoïste de ma part, de te priver du tien. Bien que j'aurai souhaité t'en offrir... Enfin bref, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour moi. Va, aller va! Et sois heureux!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Elle lui donna une dernière poussée. Le garçon fit un pas indécis et un autre. Plus il avança, plus il alla vite, décidé. La jeune fille eût le coeur serrer en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle de plus en plus, mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il courra vers sa meilleure amie. Hinata se retourna donc et avança un peu et tout d'un coup, se retrouva les genoux à terre. Pleurant ainsi toute sa peine./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Naruto était maintenant devant sa meilleure amie et il lui prit dans ses bras. Son amie l'étreignit en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une ou deux minutes et ils se séparèrent. Le garçon regarda ses yeux, puis ses cheveux, son front, ses joues, son nez et pour finir, ses lèvres. Sa meilleure amie était si jolie à ses yeux. En la regardant mieux, il comprit un truc. Oui, il l'aimait... mais n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il tenait beaucoup à elle mais il savait qu'entre eux, ils ne trouveront jamais une harmonie parfaite tant ces deux personnes étaient différentes. Sakura le savait et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais tentée d'avoir une relation avec lui malgré le fait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Tandis que le coeur du garçon était déjà occupé par quelqu'un d'autre./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Je suis venu pour te dire adieu. Ça ne sera plus pareil entre nous deux et-/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- N'en dis pas plus, je comprend. J'essayerai de faire de ma vie de mon côté et de trouver le bonheur. Ça me prendra beaucoup de temps mais je sais que j'y arriverai. Toi, sois heureux avec elle et ayez une belle vie./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Merci.../p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Non, merci à toi./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Son amie lui souriait d'une visage rayonnant. Puis, elle prit un chemin pour disparaître d'un coin de rue. Naruto pouvait deviner du dos de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle était entrain de pleurer, mais il l'a savait forte et plein d'entrain donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. De tout ses forces, il couru pour aller trouver celle qui occupait son coeur./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Elle était assise sur un bac, la tête penché vers l'avant. Ses larmes n'ont pas arrêtés de couler. Elle se disait qu'elle devait avoir une tête horrible à ce moment-là. Puis, elle entendit un bruit à côté d'elle, une personne s'était assise. Elle ne bougea pas car elle avait devinée qui c'était./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de ma meilleure amie./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Hinata ne disait pas un mot, elle n'a pas voulu le croire. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il allé vers Sakura si celui-ci n'en est pas amoureux? Surtout qu'il l'a laissé toute seule. C'était ignoble de faire ça si ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Et pour quelle raison était-il revenu? La fille attendait en silence les prochains paroles du garçon./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- La seule personne dont je suis amoureux, c'est toi. Je ne peux que pensé à toi, à chaque seconde. Je suis en harmonie avec toi et tu me complète. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, c'est comme si le noir s'installait autour de moi car tu es ma source de lumière dans ma vie. Et j'aime tout ce que tu es, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime tes yeux moqueurs, j'aime tes gestes, j'aime ta taille, j'aime tout! Je t'aime./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Après quelque secondes de silence, la fille lui dit d'une voix cassé, tant elle avait pleuré :/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Moi aussi, je t'aime... de tout mon être./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Elle a prononcé les derniers mots dans un chuchotement et mis ses mains sur son visage. Elle croyait rêver, elle se disait que ce n'était pas possible qu'il lui ai dit tout ça. Naruto, de sa main droite, prit la tête de la jeune fille pour la faire déposer sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi et plusieurs minutes plus tard, les larmes de la fille ont complètement séchés, ses yeux ne sont plus rouge quoiqu'un peu enflé et elle le regarda d'un air fâché. Il comprit ce regard et il lui devait une explication. Il soupira et commença à parler :/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seule mais je devais absolument mettre un terme. Je n'avais pas le coeur de le faire avant puisque je tenais beaucoup à ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai compris aujourd'hui qu'il fallait vraiment que je le fasse pour continuer notre relation sans encombre./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Hinata lui donna une tape sur l'épaule du garçon et elle lui dit d'une voix forte :/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"- Tu aurai pu me l'expliquer avant de me laisse toute seule. Moi qui pensais que tout était fini et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, surtout que j'avais fait le choix. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui me passait par la tête! Espèce de... de méchant!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Naruto éclata de rire après la supposé insulte d'Hinata. C'était fou comment il l'a trouvé tellement mignonne à ce moment-là. Puis, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas resté fâché longtemps en le voyant rire ainsi. Elle commença à sourire puis à rire en éclat. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tellement heureuse qu'elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave maintenant qu'il est là, auprès d'elle. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, au couché du soleil. Le coeur remplit de joie, main dans la main./p 


End file.
